The Blue Banner
by Jolie en Rose
Summary: A fun little one-shot about a banner on Myspace. Rated T for bad language. Please Rate and Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique, although I would like to.

Please Rate and Review!

**A single pale blue banner ran across the screens of Myspaces everywhere.**

**"Have you ever been in love?"****Claire Lyons scrolled over and clicked.**

**She bit her bottom lip.**

**Had she ever been in love?**

**Well, she and Cam had had a great time together.**

**He sent her chocolate chip cookies and gummy bears.**

**She sent him scented lavender notes during French.**

**But they weren't together anymore.****Was that love?**

**She had fawned over Chris Abely secretly for three years.**

**She hadn't even told Layne about her crush in fear that he'd find out.**

**She could look back at her 6th grade math notebook to nothing but hearts filled with Claire Abely.**

**No wonder she wasn't in Algebra Honors now…**

**Was that love?**

**She clicked the box.**

_**Yes, with a former flame -ClaireBear**_

**Derrington saw the banner ran across his screen and he clicked.**

**Love...love.**

**He had been in love.**

**Skye Hamilton had dominated his thoughts for as long as he knew her,**

**The curl of her buttery blonde hair;**

**The scent of her Vera Wang Princess mixed with Bath&Body Vanilla Lotion;**

**How her ocean-toned eyes sparkled every time a smile crept upon her flawless face;**

**The adorable way she crinkled her nose when someone told her something offbeat;**

**Her plush lips that were always coated with the latest MAC creation;**

**Her gorgeous figure;**

**The way she twirled a single tress around her perfectly manicured finger when she was deep in thought;**

**Her infectious airy laugh;**

**Her entire presence enraptured Derrington from the get go.**

**_Of course, with my hot girl Mass -D_**

**Kristen scanned the forward as it danced across her comments page.**

**She clicked.**

**Had she ever been in love?**

**She pivoted on the ball of her foot as she smoothed her cuticles.**

**Plov had always been her number one guy.**

**She loved spending time with him.**

**But they were only fourteen.**

**Could what they have really be love?**

**Her English teacher had discussed Romeo & Julliet with them and encouraged young love.**

**And not some Juno shit.**

**Break-social-classes-kill-yourself-for-them-love.**

**She couldn't help admitting she had fantasized about what went on behind those haute frames.**

**She'd thought about a strapless Vera Wang.**

**She smiled coyly.**

_**I love my bf, before, now, and forever -K Boo**_

**Josh's face twisted as he skimmed the banner.**

**Love?**

**Was there ever such a disgusting word?**

**It was four puny letter squished together for self-indulgent idiots.**

**Love.**

**He scoffed at love.**

**The closest he ever came to "love" was a Miss Nina Rivera.**

**Never had he ever been so aroused.**

**She had a great body.**

**Great face.**

**And best of all,**

**Spoke no English.**

**Yeah, and just when he was ready to make his move,**

**A jealous cousin started going ape shit on him.**

**Just because he had gone to second base with her,**

**Blah Blah Blah.**

**Pledged his eternal devotion,**

**Blah Blah Blah.**

**Registered at Macy's,**

**Blah Blah Blah.**

**Picked out names,**

**Blah.**

**Love?**

**Feh!**

_**Not on your life, just lookin' 4 an outlet for my plug - Hottzz**_

**Massie's amber eyes swirled around the screen in time to the banner.**

**She tapped her Be Pretty Purple nails against her blemish-free chin and smiled.**

**The question posed?**

**Love.**

**She peeked at the comments,**

**Awwww, Derry said yes!**

**Of course she loved her cuddlebear!**

**But how could she lie?**

**He was not the first.**

**One Cameron Fisher had stolen her heart back in the seventh grade.**

**Yes, he was with Claire at the time.**

**But how could she not be taken by his sweet gestures?**

**How could she not dream of being on the receiving end of a candy gram or a perfectly composed poem straight from the heart?**

**She side glanced at his sensitive gaze.**

**So soft,**

**So unique,**

**With the firmest hands she could have ever hoped for.**

_**Yes, Derry&Massie in luv!! - M**_

**A pair of Dolce&Gabbana glasses followed a survey-esque review.**

**Had he ever been in love?**

**Yes.**

**He didn't hesitate,**

**He didn't twitch.**

**There was no question in his mind that he wanted to be with Kristen forever.**

**Nobody had to know that in his spare time he scanned the web, paper, and his mother's old magazines for ring advertisements, descriptions, and prices.**

**He hadn't even told anyone that he had already picked out the corsage he would buy Kristen for senior prom.**

**He scrolled through the comments and grinned at Kristen's comment.**

**It always felt great hearing or seeing Kristen share his feelings.**

**He looked above his computer at a picture of him and his love at the 8th grade prom.**

**She was clad in a baby pink tiered t-length, him in a pink dress shirt and navy slacks and blazer.**

**He calmly clicked on the box.**

_**Always&forever Chris&Kris together. -Plov**_

**Dylan ran her fingers through her auburn curls as a pale blue streamer dominated her screen.**

**Had she ever felt love?**

**She thought about her boyfriend,**

**Kemp.**

**She kind of forgot why she was with him.**

**Sure he had a nice face, but he was just so perv-y.**

**Had she actually been ATTRACTED to that?**

**Was she so desperate that she started dating a guy who would hump a rock, just to feel desirable?**

**Her thoughts drifted to a better time,**

**Dempsey.**

**Dempsey was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to her.**

**He was so caring,**

**So passionate,**

**Even when he was digging holes in the dirt for his planting projects.**

**The only time he had kissed her was pure magic.**

**She didn't care that he didn't wear cologne.**

**She didn't care that he wore LiveStrong bands thicker then her Tiffany's bangles.**

**Their green eyes met, **

**Wonderful.**

**Why did they have to break up?**

**Fucking Olivia.**

**Tears misted her eyes as she typed.**

_**Hopelessly with an ex -DylPickle**_

**Cam scoured his monitor as the pop-up appeared.**

**Love?**

**No problem.**

**Of course he had loved Claire.**

**She was his blonde heart.****His first serious girl.**

**But Nikki could never be replaced,**

**She was his summertime sunshine.****The Demi Lovato to his Joe Jonas,****In their Camp Rock of love.**

**Of course, now he could find no other like his girl Corral.**

**Why had he overlooked her in the past?**

**Just because of pink hair...**

**Now with a gorgeous sawdust hue.**

**There was nobody prettier in Cam's eyes.**

**He smiled as he finished the love note he would stick in her locker the next day.**

**He typed smoothly.**

_**Yes, my life has been blessed with several angels -Cam**_

**Alicia scanned the message scrawled across her party pictures.**

**Before any consideration, she scrolled down the comments list at lightning speed.**

**A pang echoed in her hollowed chest. **

**Had Josh really said those things?**

**After the fourteen and a half months she had devoted to him?**

**For him?**

**With him?**

**And all he could say was he was looking to stick his Glade in a wall?**

**She knew he had cheated (ish) on her with Nina**

**But she had forgiven him.**

**But this...**

**This was inexcusable.**

**How could he humiliate her like this?**

**First think tomorrow she was going to rile up the PC,**

**She could just taste a boy fast.**

_**I was in love with the biggest jackass because I was blatantly tricked -Leesh**_

**Kemp curled his lip at the scroll.**

**Had he ever been in love?**

**What was love?**

**Was it an intense desire to rip a girl's skirt off?**

**Or top?**

**Nah, this was probably from a girl.**

**Yeah, he was with Dylan now.**

**Fuck.**

**How did that happen?**

**Was he so desperate for a piece of ass that he preyed on the group fattie?**

**He was so disgusted with himself.**

**He should be dating Alicia,**

**Or Nina.**

**Someone so hot, he needed to wear SPF to make out with her.**

**Great.**

**Well tonight, it was him and his hand,**

**Again.**

_**Not me, I'm still a playa, an I don't care who knows it -Kemp**_

**The banner swirled around Myspace collecting more and more comments,**

**And in a Georgia O'Keefe splattered corner of a corner Starbucks**

**Layne Abely smiled at her creation.**


End file.
